


On Singing

by ricketyjukeboxer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer
Summary: After Cas returns to the land of the living, Dean can't stop singing to him.





	On Singing

It's a well-known fact that Dean gets a little goofy when he's well and truly happy. 

But for so long, well and truly happy hasn't been a factor in the Winchester's lives (not even the shit kind of happy where at least you have your brother and your best friend by your side). It has been so long a stretch of this wasteland sans joy that Sam starts to forget this fact about Dean. All he thinks about Dean during the time after Cas' death is worry, pity, and sorrow. 

The singing starts about three months after a very alive and human Cas shows up on a hotel doorstep in Marigold, Mississippi, whispering 'Dean,' over and over into their desperate embrace. It starts two months after the clamoring kiss tasting of relief and toothpaste Dean and Cas share in the bathroom of the rebuilt bunker. It starts one month after Dean finally says 'I love you' back. 

It's a Thursday afternoon and Sam is helping Cas in the kitchen at his request. 

"A cherry pie?" Sam asks with a roll of his eyes. "You're both disgusting." But he helps anyway and the smell of it baking draws Dean with its siren call. 

With a dramatic flourish, Dean slides into the frame of the door. " _She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise…_ " Warrant. Sam takes the first opportunity to exit the kitchen when Dean whips by him, grabs Cas by the waist and spins him around. " _...tastes so good, make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie._ " 

Cas is nothing but horrified--until he is laughing and kissing the music right out of Dean's mouth. 

Dean sings to Cas two weeks later. They're sharing a hotel room on a werewolf hunt in Florida. Fresh from a shower, Cas, with a towel slung low on his hips, exits the bathroom to the ding of a cooked microwave burrito. Dean turns and stares. 

" _Oh. My. God. Becky. Look at her butt…_ " 

Cas doesn't understand what's happening as Dean sidles up behind him rapping Sir Mix-A-Lot. He keeps turning in circles, trying to face the all-singing, all-dancing Winchester, but Dean seems hell bent on staying staunchly behind him to address his ass directly. 

" _Deep in the jeans she's wearin', I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get witcha and take your pitcha. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so…_ " and then Dean makes a sound that turns Cas' knees to jelly and they fuck loudly with joyful disregard for their sleeping neighbors. 

The songs aren't always sexual. Once, when Dean wakes in the middle of the night to an empty bed, he pads down to the library to find Cas quietly reading. 

"You know what helps me sleep?" Dean asks and Cas looks up innocently from his book, not expecting the bouncing, back and forth step Dean has started to the snap of his own fingers.

" _Clock strikes, upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away…_ " Dean reaches out and plucks Cas' book from his hands, and Cas is too dumbfounded to protest. " _I've done alright up 'til now. It's the light of day that shows me how. And when the night falls, the loneliness calls._ " Whitney Houston. Dean pulls Cas to his feet and draws him close so that his hips can guide their movements. 

" _Ohhh, I wanna dance with somebody_." Dean clasps Cas' hands and throws them up in the air so that he can snake his own hands all the way back down Cas' sides. " _I wanna feel the heat with somebody._ " They turn and Cas can't help his bewildered laugh as Dean continues to sing. " _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me. Ohhh…_ " 

And they dance and shimmy and tire themselves out until they collapse on the couch and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Dean's musical knowledge is much broader than his tape collection in the Impala would have had Cas believe. Cas is driving Baby and an overly tired Dean is crooning R. Kelly. When Dean bobs up and down as he sings " _Bounce-bounce, bounce-bounce, bounce-bounce-bounce,_ " Cas finds himself mesmerized, eyes torn from the road. There is nothing more human, he realizes, than being confused, fond, embarrassed, and ridiculously turned on all at once. " _It's the remix to Ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen. Mama rollin' that body, got every man in here wishin'_." The rolling wave of Dean's spine lifting his ass off the seat makes Cas' jaw go slack and he has to force himself to focus on not killing the both of them in a head-on collision. 

There is no limit to Dean's constant croaking. It could be the end of the world (sometimes it is) and he's singing. He's even included Sam and Mary in his habit. " _Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist him. Mamma Mia, does it show again. My, my, just how much I missed him_..." 

"ABBA?" Sam groans and Dean warbles louder. 

It takes Cas a good week to learn the lyrics once he decides to return the favor. In all his time on Earth, Cas has not once tried to learn one of its songs; he's a warrior afterall. But this serenading is beginning to feel like a human custom and farbeit from Cas to allow this courtship to be one-sided. 

He mumbles the words in the shower, trying to get the tune down. He hums while he scans the internet for potential cases and chants as he spreads peanut butter and jelly over bread. 

The performance is not the kind of spontaneous, gregarious comedy of Dean's displays. It is softer, more prepared, full of trepidation, like a child's first piano recital. 

They are eating pancakes, early. Sam is out for a run and Mary is sleeping in. Dean sips coffee and Cas' leg jiggles nervously under the table. 

" _Give a little bit…_ " he starts, but it's so quiet that Dean hardly notices, so he gets louder. " _Give a little bit of your love to me._ " 

Dean looks up, startled. 

" _Give a little bit. I'll give a little bit of my love to you._ " Cas rough voice is not made for singing and he feels like a crow squawking love at something shiny. Dean's face remains frozen in alarmed disorientation. 

But as Cas sings, the edges smooth out and he starts to feel it, rhythm and tune unfurling in his chest. He stands up and executes the moves he practiced in front of the mirror while Dean slept. " _I'll give a little bit. I'll give a little bit of my life for you._ " A shaky spin. " _So give a little bit. Give a little bit of your time to me._ " Cas reaches out his hand and Dean is finally smiling, beaming. " _See the man with the lonely eyes. Oh, take his hand, you'll be surprised._ "

When Cas finishes, Dean is red-faced with a range of emotions and Cas reaches a hand up to press a thumb against his cheek to test the heat there beneath the surface. 

"Didn't realize how embarrassing being sung to is…" Dean's eyes squeeze shut in a chagrined squinch. But soon enough, he feels the soft press of Cas' lips on his own. "Or how good it feels," he adds before gathering Cas up beneath warm feelings and the taste of pancakes.


End file.
